


Distraction

by timetobegin



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously it's so fluffy, brief sex mention, but if that weirds you out, maybe not for you, these boys might fail college but it'll be a glorious ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: Because the thing is, Bram is almost always the more studious student. Let’s just say it’s usually me doing a lot of the distracting in our “study” sessions. I’m the one who gets bored first, and when I get bored in the vicinity of my boyfriend, I usually end up wanting to make out with his face.





	Distraction

I don’t pay attention when I feel a hand carding through my hair the first time it happens. I’m sitting on the floor of my dorm with my back against my bed, where Bram is sitting, reading through my script for the first time. It’s so cool to get cast in something as a freshman—even as a chorus member in one of the smaller musical groups on campus—that my heart kind of hasn’t stopped pounding since the first rehearsal finished up. Bram met up with me afterwards to study in my room, which usually results in less studying than our GPAs would like. Whatever. But today, reading through _My Fair Lady_ has all my attention.

 

Bram has this weird thing about my hair, he’s always running his hands through it. I don’t mind, because it feels really nice. So it’s not weird that he’s doing it now, I’m used to it. But then his fingers trail down onto my neck, giving me goosebumps, and I know he’s not studying.

 

I look over at him. He’s smiling in his adorable Bram way. Stomach-down on my bed with his head hanging off the edge so it’s level with mine.

 

“Hi,” I say.

 

He smiles wider. “Hi.”

 

Then I pretend not to notice that he’s leaning forward to kiss me, and I go back to reading. Partly because I’m really into the play, and partly to mess with him.

 

Because the thing is, Bram is almost always the more studious student. He’s so much smarter than me without even trying. Though if I ever say that out loud, he denies it and tells me to stop being so hard on myself. But I know I’m right. Bram _loves_ school. Not that I hate it or anything, but he’s definitely the bigger nerd when it comes to classes. Let’s just say it’s usually me doing a lot of the distracting in our “study” sessions. I’m the one who gets bored first, and when I get bored in the vicinity of my boyfriend, I usually end up wanting to make out with his face.

 

So I do. He usually doesn’t mind.

 

Bram huffs out a sigh near my ear, and I try to keep the smirk off my face. It’s kind of fun to be the one teasing him for once. So sue me, I’m stroking my ego a little bit. I won’t last long, anyway.

 

But I did just get to the part where Eliza’s yelling at Henry Higgins, and I am _into it_.

 

“Simon…”

 

“Yeah?” I say, without looking up. It’s hard to guess whether he’s figured out that I’m sort of ignoring him on purpose. He might be able to feel how fast my heart is beating.

 

“I’m bored.” I feel his head drop onto my shoulder. If he starts kissing my neck, I’m done for. “Let’s do something.”

 

That could mean anything from sex to going to the dining hall for ice cream, but honestly I’d be down for anything on that spectrum.

 

Just not yet.

 

“Give me a little bit longer, let me finish.”

 

“But I finished all my reading for tomorrow while you were in rehearsal. And we haven’t really hung out all day.”

 

I just shake my head. “You’re so spoiled. Some people don’t even get to see their boyfriends every day.”

 

“Well, forgive me for wanting to spend time with you since we go to the same school,” he says with a chuckle.

 

“Well, forgive _me_ for being invested in my studies.”

 

He laughs outright at that. “One, I know you’re reading the script for the play that’s not for another three months, and two, I know for a fact you haven’t started that essay for your lit class.”

 

I finally look up at him. “That’s not due until next week! Give me a break!”

 

“I would love to give you a break. That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

 

I roll my eyes and shove his head a bit with my shoulder. Then I go back to reading.

 

Bram sighs again and throws his arm around me so that it dangles down my chest almost to my lap. Between that and his head, I’m supporting a good chunk of his body weight. It’s kind of hilarious. Then he starts nuzzling my neck.

 

Damn.

 

“Si, come on. The sexist, classist asshole can wait.”

 

“But, see, the sexist, classist asshole is getting taken down a peg, and it’s excellent.”

 

“You know she ends up going back to him in the end, right?”

 

“ _Shut up_.”

 

“I cannot believe you’re choosing My Fair Lady over your horny boyfriend.”

 

 _Damn._ He starts kissing my neck, and I can’t help the small sigh that comes out of my mouth. I’ve read the same sentence at least three times already, it’s probably time to just give up the ghost.

 

I look over at him, and in the second before our lips meet, I wonder if I look that insufferably triumphant when I manage to successfully distract Bram.

 

But if this is losing, I don’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the sugar didn't rot your teeth, and that you enjoyed! Come shout about Simon Vs. and a whole bunch of other things on my [tumblr](http://ofcourseitsinsidemyhead.tumblr.com/). Thanks as always to [Balthy](http://thealpacalypse.tumblr.com/) for introducing me to this magical book, squealing about it with me, always betaing my fic, and just generally being the best.


End file.
